Haunted by those purple eyes
by Chris Ripley
Summary: When I first moved to Japan to study I had no idea of a certain strange person I was about to meet. My old way of thinking was turned around as I got closer to the owner of those sleepy, purple eyes!
1. A first meeting to remember

_**Authors note:**_ _My very first fan fiction. Yaay! The story is outside the main storyline. I'm not very good at writing their personalities, so the characters might be a little OOC. I do apologize if it annoys you, but I'm not forcing you to read on! I think it is a good story anyways, if I should say so myself! (modesty win -_-)_

"Mommy, look at that man over there! Look how tall he is!"

The kid next to me was tugging at his mothers jacket to get her attention, pointing at a group of teenage boys just settlig down two tables away. I looked up and instantly saw who the little boy was talking about. The purple haired boy was indeed very tall. In fact, almost everyone in the group was noticably taller than the average Japanese person, though none of the others came close to the tallest one who probably stretched past two meters. '_They must be basketball players or something'_, I thought, putting my book away and leaned over my blueberry milkshake. I was watching the group over the little pink umbrella the blonde waiter had put in my glass. There was a name and phone number scribbled on it. I picked up the umbrella and folded it so the message didn't show. _'As if I'd ever date someone shorter than me_._'_ This was a rule I had always stood by and one that applied pretty much wherever I went these days, seeing how not many Japanese grew past my 178 cm. It wasn't very hard to follow though, since I had never had much interest in dating anyways.

As I sat there, watching countless black haired people pass by the cafe window, I thought back to when I first moved to Japan from Europe three months ago to study. How strange it had been standing in big crowds being slightly taller than most other people. At home, in Norway, my height was concidered average and many people there had seemed almost like giants. But here I was the giant, my eyes peering over the masses of black hair everywhere. Having such a good overview was convenient, I had to admit, but I just couldn't help but feeling a bit uncomfortable with all those eyes pointing my way.

I sat there for a while, staring at nothing and sipping milkshake when eventually my attention was dragged back to the group of tall boys across the room. One of them, a dark skinned, scary looking guy had picked out a basketball, balancing it on his fingers confirming my previous suspicions. They were indeed basketball players. And playing on the same team too, judging by the logo on their sport jackets. _Teikou Middle School. _They looked more like high schoolers to me, though I couldn't say for sure. There was no point in judging their apperance by average Japanese standards, after all.

Apart from the really tall boy and the one with the basketball there were four other people. All very different and all, in my eyes, quite good looking. There was one blonde, pretty enough to be a model and always smiling, one strange looking guy with glasses, holding a small teddybear in his taped left hand and one redhead with mismatched eyes, one red and one gold. The kind of eyes I had only ever seen in anime.

_'Wait, that only makes five people! Wasn't there supposed to be six?'_, I though to myself, looking around to see where the last person had gone. Was he even there to start with? But then I finally realised where he was. Silently sipping on a large milkshake, the small, blue haired guy sat in the middle of the group, _'How did I not see him right away?' _He was in clear view from my table and easy to spot (now that I knew he was there!) Was it really possible to have such low presence?

They were all - except for the near invisible one - engaged in what didn't seem to be a very important discussion. The sort you would see close friends having. I tried to hear what they were talking about, but the little boy next to me was being very noisy, pestering his mom to buy him ice cream, making it impossible to overhear even small parts of their discussion. So I settled for just watching them while I finished my milkshake.

I must have drifted away in my own thoughts again cause when I came to myself, six pairs of eyes were fixed on me. Suddenly realizing I must have been staring at them for a long time, I felt blood rushing too my face and quickliy got up to leave. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door, anxious to get away. With my hand on the door knob, I turned around to check if they were still watching me. Most of them had looked away but one set of eyes were still pointing my way. They belonged to the tall, purple haired guy. I looked away in a hurry and left. I heard the door close behind me, then turned a corner before I leaned against a wall desperately trying to calm down and get my face back to it's usual pale self.

As my heartbeat slowed down, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, for just a second or so, two sleepy, purple eyes were staring at me from the other side of a small, noisy cafe. I opened my eyes quickly as my face turned bright red again. Realizing there was nothing to be done, I started walking again, trying to divert my attention to my next destination, my favourite candy shop, my heart skipping a beat every now and then as purple eyes flashed behind my eyelids. As I reached the store, my eyes fell on a colofull poster in the window.

_Tokyo Middle School Basketball - 1 year reunion tournament!_

I stared at the words for a while. _'So that was why they were wearing middle school uniforms. They're playing in the tournament!'_ It was being held at the sports stadium right next to the mall across the street. I thought back at the group of boys in blue and white jackets and a pair of sleepy, mildly interested eyes. _'I might just stick around for a while longer then!'_, I thought, smiling as I opened the shop door and went in.

_**AN: **__Hope it was at least half enjoyable. I know I enjoyed writing it! I'm a very new writer so I don't know my way around the site yet. I'm not even sure this'll be published properly. Will try to publish a new chapter as soon as possible. Please bear with me as I struggle through this!_

_Thank you for reading! See you again soon!_

_- Chris Ripley :P_


	2. Japanese breakfast rush

_**Authors note:**_ _So, things are getting interesting in this one. It was a lot easier to write than the last one. I'm finally getting more familiar with the main character. I've hinted a bit to her background and I think I will go deeper into that eventually. And while you enjoy reading this chapter, I'll enjoy writing the next one. I don't think I can wait!_

_- Chris :P_

**Chapter 2 - Japanese breakfast rush**

The streets were unusually crowded as I turned the last corner before reaching the sports stadium. It was barely seven o'clock, but the entire area was packed with people. Most of them were undoubtably here for the basketball tournament. I was too. Today was friday and the first day of matches. Though I had a lecture today, I had decided this was more important. I looked around, hoping to spot any sign of white and blue uniforms, without luck. In fact, all I could see was casually dressed people with backpacks and cameras. Maybe most of the players had already arrived. The first match was in only one hour afterall.

As I stood there waiting for the stadium to open, I looked through the tournament program I had been handed a few minutes earlier. It was quite thick, containing the match lineups and information on all the participating teams. It looked like I'd be here for a while, because Teikou Middle School had their first match in four hours. I flicked through the rest of the pamplet and stopped when I reached a picture of familiar white and blue uniforms. Six very different pairs of eyes were staring at me, but the only ones I noticed belonged to the very tall center._'Murasakibara Atsushi.' _So that was his name.

I closed the program and put it carefully away in my bag just as two security guards opened the door and the crowd started pushing their way through. I fished up my wallet from my bag and bought a tournament pass, giving me free access to all matches and tournament facilities. It was quite expensive, but it would be worth it. I had never been to a tournament this large before and wanted to explore as much of it as possible. I hadn't been this interested in basketball for a long time!

I went in to check out the courts. There were two of them. Empty now, but soon all kinds of players would step out on them. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the bitter smell of sweat that always lingers in these kinds of places. It had been so long since I had smelled it. Not since the days when my older brother used to play back home. We had been really close back used to say I was his lucky charm and took me to every one of his games, so naturally I had become quite familiar with the rules and such. Now my brother lived in America as a coach and I had stopped caring much for basketball. Standng here, though, I felt nothing but excitement and joy. I was about to see a different kind of basketball. Afterall, Japan made everything seem heroic and a little larger than life. Even a sport like basketball. Or so it did in manga anyways, but my experience told me manga wasn't very accurate. This time, though, I hoped it was.

The stadium was beginning to fill up with people and the smell of breakfast sold in the caferteria downstairs reached my nostrils, making my stomach feel empty. I opened my bag to look for my home made sandwiches, but they weren't there. _'I must have left them at home'_, I thought horrorstruck. The only other thing I had to eat was two chocolate muffins my mom had sent me from home. I closed my bag quickly before I got tempted to eat them. They were my favourite kind of sweets and were only to be eaten in an absolute emergency. I picked out my wallet and counted my money. There was enough for a simple breakfast. Not counting the money I had saved up to spend in a famous candy store located around here, but after three months I still haven't been able to find it. So I just kept the money safe, not spending a single yen before I found it.

I decided to go to the mall right next door. There was a convenience store in there that had lots of intrersting bread. Hopefully even in my price range. I looked quickly through the stuffed shelves, trying to ignore the really delicious looking, expensive ones. Eventually I picked up a simple chicken sandwich, one of the cheapest in the store and got in line, begging my stomach to shut up for just a few more minutes.

Well out of the overcrouded mall, I looked for a place to sit down. I found a vacant bench in the small park outside the stadium. I sat down and tried to enjoy the rather dry bread and chicken. I could never get used to Japanese sandwiches. It was so different from the bread I was used to. Luckily, I had remembered to pack a water bottle, so I took a few sips of it and looked at the people passing in front of me.

"You really shouldn't eat so much snacks all the time!"

The conversation from the bench across from me, caught my attention and I looked up.

"But it's really good!"

"Just give it up, Midorima. He'll eat it whatever you say!"

A group of boys were gathered around the bench. The two people who were talking stood with their backs to me and they were looking at a boy sitting at the end munching on a bag of potato chips. I studied the chips bag and tried to remember if I had tasted it before. It sure looked familiar.

"First you drag us back and forth looking for a store you don't know where is-"

"But I've never been to this part of town before!"

"-and then you eat everything you bought right away. Why don't you save some of it?"

"But it's so tasty! I'll just go back."

"I'm not going back there again!"

The guy with the glasses seamed to be in a bad mood

"My unlucky item today is a bar of chocholate. It's bad enough that I went in there in the first place!"

He took a firmer grip on the small potted cactus in his left hand.

Then it dawned on me. The potato chips! _'That's the special flavour sold exclusivly in that famous candy shop I have been looking for!_ I had to ask them where it was! All thoughts of sandwiches and basketball matches were completely washed away. The only thing left in my mind was that candy shop! I had a quest and I needed to complete it!

I stuffed my half eaten sandwich and the water bottle back in my bag and got to my feet, my heart racing. With my eyes locked on the bag of potato chips I crossed the crowded walkway and stopped in front of the boy eating them.

"Could you please tell me where I can find that candy shop?!"

I half spoke, half shouted at him in my bad Japanese, keeping my eyes on the bag of chips, afraid to look up. The others had stopped talking and I could feel their eyes on me. The prickling feeling of their stares felt somewhat familiar. My heart racing even faster and red spreading over my face I looked up. Straght into a pair of sleepy purple eyes belonging to a tall boy in a white and blue jacket.


	3. A matter of candy or death!

_**Authors note:**_ _Here we are again with yet another chapter. I was eating candy as I wrote this to get some inspiration. Okay, that's not quite true. I just wanted an excuse to eat chocholate. I don't think it affected the story all that much..._

_I've been at my sisters place for a few days with no internet, so I couldn't post this as soon as I wanted to. Thanks for being patient._

_The excitement is building. Slowly, but surely!_

_Chris :P_

**Chapter 3 - It's a matter of candy or death!**

I completely froze, paling under their gaze. In my excitement to finally be able to find the candy store I had not noticed who the group of people were. I blinked a few times trying to think of what to say next, but I was beaten to it.

"Hey, you're that girl fom yesterday, aren't you? At the cafe!"

The good looking blonde asked smiling. I looked at him quickly trying to think.

"Eh-ehm...", I studdered, colour starting to return to my face. After that horrible first impression I left yesterday, this kind of second impression wasn't exactly what you would call ideal. I cursed myself for not paying proper attention, but decided I would try to make the best out of a bad situation. In their eyes I might have been the biggest weirdo, but there was still a chance they would tell me where the shop was. I took a few quick breaths and spoke, determined to achieve my goal.

"The bag of potato chips. It's from that famous candy store, right? I've wanted to go there for a really long time, but I'm new in town and I haven't found it. I was hoping you might help me!" I risked a quick look up at him, instantly regretting it as he was still looking straight at me.

"I don't really remember where it was though!"

_'Of course, I should have expected as much!'_ Finding this store wasn't supposed to be easy. But I was so close now and as I felt a nudge of desperation I decided it was time to forget about good impressions.

"But if you were to go looking for it, you would be able to find it, right?"

I knew I must have seemed childish, but I didn't care!

"I suppose so."

_'Okay then. Here goes!'_ I couldn't believe I was actually going to ask such a bold question. It was so unlike me!

"Then, could you please take me there?"

I held my breath as I waited for his reaction. I was sure my question would make him angry, or that he would at least feel bothered and walk away, but he didn't. He just looked at me with his purple eyes. In fact, if anything he seemed to be more interested now. I noticed the change in him and decided to make use of my ultamate weapon. It was sure to do the trick! I opened my bag and pulled out one of my chocolate muffins. This was definitely an emergency!

"If you go with me I'll give you this in return. My mom sent me them from back home. They're really delicios!"

He stared at it, obviously tempted by my offer. I had been right in assuming he had a sweet tooth. Being a candy lover myself it was easy to know others.

"All right!", he said finally. "I meant to go back there anyways. My stock just ran out!"

A wonderful wave of relief washed over me and I looked up again, smiling happily, like a little kid, but I didn't care!

"Great!"

I handed him the muffin - slightly reluctantly - and he took it. I was actually going to visit the store after three long months of searching on every opportunity. I looked at my newly appointed guide ready to get going, but he had turned his eyes away from me and was now looking at the short red-head with the mis-matched eyes as if asking permission to go. The red-head looked from his team-mate to me and back.

"It's okay. Just don't be gone for too long. Be back here an hour before our game starts!"

I remembered reading in the tournament program that the red-head was the team captain and a really skilled basketball player. It would be fun watching him and the others play later. I thanked the captain and turned around to leave. Walking towards my guide as my eyes locked on to his for an instant before he turned and started walking down the street. That short flash of amethyst made me realize - with a violent thump from my heart - that I would now have to spend the next hour or so alone with the tall center Murasakibara Atsushi and those purple eyes that were now starting to feel almost familiar.


	4. An opportunity rises!

_**Authors note:**_ _I finally got to writing the next chapter. Sorry it took so long you guys. I have been having some motivation problems, but it feels good to be back! I can't promise next chapter will be out very soon, but I'll do my best. As the olympics have just started I will spend most of my time watching TV. (I'm kind of a sports junkie! Sorry about that!)_

_I have yet to decide just how long the story is going to be, but I think there will be at least two more chapters._

_Oh, and the main character calls Murasakibara 'Atsushi' to herself because it feels more natural that way. When she speaks though, she says Murasakibara-kun. (Also, Atsushi is a lot easier to write...)_

_Also, I picture the candy shops street as a Japanese muggle version of Diagon Alley :)_

_You know it's been long since the last time you wrote when you have to google the word 'chocolate' to see how it's written..._

_- Chris :P_

**Chapter 4 - An opportunity rises!**

The streets were filling up with people rushing to their lunch appointments as we were walking in silence. Now and then I brushed into Atsushi as people were squeezing past and every time it happened my face turned a darker shade of scarlet. He didn't seem to notice, though. He was busy munching on the chocolate muffin I had traded him. I looked up at him. Watched him as he chewed. Small crumbles were stuck on his lips and he licked them away. He swallowed and moved his lips to form words.

The sound of his voice snapped me out of my daze and I forced my eyes away from his mouth and I looked straight forward in stead.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.", I said, embarrased that I had been so obviously staring.

He turned to me and repeated. "I just said that this is really delicious!"

"I know, right! I used to buy them all the time before I moved. But they aren't sold outside of Europe so I have my mother send me three of them every month." I looked back at him, more than happy to talk about sweets. It made me instantly forget my embarrasment.

"Only three? That's not very much!"

"They last quite a while since I try to save them for special occasions. It makes them taste better!"

"The taste changes?", he looked at me with a sceptical look in his eyes. I smiled in return.

"Well not technically. But eating good food when you're happy makes the moment all that much better, don't you think?"

"I heven't really thought about it." He didn't seem to agree. But none the less and to my surprise he put the half eaten muffin back in it's wrapper and stuck it into his sports bag. "You're a little strange!", he said after a while!

"You think so?", I replied, half embarrased, halv amused. "Well, maybe you're right. It's like I am another person when I talk about food. It's one of my passions. I'm studying to become a pastry chef. That's why I moved to Japan. The level of skill here is amazing and I wanted to learn from the best!" As I finished talking, Atsushi looked at me a little puzzled. I realized that I had just told him something you don't normally say to someone you just met. My face turned pink again and just as I was going to apologize for saying to much-

"That's amazing! You moved so far away from home to become a pastry chef. You're really following your dreams!" I was really surprised by his reaction. He was the first person I had talked to who was positive to my desicion. My family had wanted me to go somewhere closer to home. They hadn't understood my reasons for choosing Japan.

"Oh, we're here!" I had been lost in thought for a few minutes when he suddenly spoke and I looked around. We were standing in a busy side street. The sound of traffic had been replaced by many voices talking excitedly as they walked back and forth between shops. The whole street was filled with toy stores, fast food restaurants and manga stores. It was like this whole place was designed especially for kids and teenagers.

"Wow! This is so cool!", I had never seen anything like it. As I walked past an ice-cream parlor with an exceptionally large range of selections, I made a mental note to come back here soon. "The store should be just ahead. Right next to that cinema."

And sure enough. As we passed a small empty looking cinema, I was standing in front of the shop I had seen in pictures so many times before. It was quite large with beautiful displays in the windows and a cheerful tune playing from the speakers and not to mention - it was completely packed! Atsushi opened the door and we went in.

"This place is famous, all right! Looks like everyone in Tokyo decided to come here today!" I squeezed past two old ladies to get further in. "Good thing we're here this early. If not it would be filled with students as well. I can't imagine what it's like here when school ends."

After just a few minutes I had a browsed through the whole store and went to get a basket to put my stuff in. Deciding what to buy and what to save for next time was no easy task, but eventually my basket was filled with just enough candy to spend my special savings - I hoped, because I still wasn't quite used to paying with yen. I looked around for Atsushi to see if he was done. I found him at the back of the long line.

"Murasakibara-kun! Are you done too?" I realized this was the first time I had said his name. It felt nice to say it out loud and I was a little proud that I had remembered it. I was usually very bad with names.

Atsushi turned to me and nodded. His arms were filled with candy. I looked over the crowd of people waiting in line. There were many of them. "Seems we will be stuck waiting for a while.", I said annoyed. "Sure you don't want a basket?" I looked at Atsushis huge load of snacks. But before he could answer the question, his cellphone rang. He looked - almost sad - at what he was carrying. He obviously didn't want to put it away to answer.

"You want me to get that for you? It might be important!" He nodded and I fished the phone out of his jacket pocket, accepted the call and put it against his ear so he could answer.

"Hello!", he said lazilly. It seemed to be an important call, beacause he looked more and more troubled as the conversation progressed. "Sure, I'll be there right away!"

"Thanks!", he said looking at me again. I put the phone back in his jacket. "That was my team captain. They changed the program for the tournament so our match has been pushed forward an hour! I should get back!" He took another sad glance at the snacks. I felt bad for him. I could easilly imagine how he felt.

"Wait here!", I said, hurrying back to the entrance of the shop where a stack of shopping baskets were placed. I grabbed one and returned. "Here!", I said, holding the the basket out in front of him.

"Put it in here. You need to get to your match so give me the money and I'll take care of it!" He seemed reluctant to hand his candy and money over to a stranger.

"I'll meet up with you again after the game. I have to do something to thank you for helping me out! I promise I won't run away!" I said that last part as a joke, but it worked. He nodded, emptied his arms into the basket and handed me some money, but he didn't turn to leave.

"You shouldn't keep your captain waiting!" His sudden almost serious look showed that he agreed.

"Thank you for doing this for me!" He smiled at me for the first time. A smile that changed his whole apperance. He was quite beautiful.

I smiled back as he finally turned around and hurried away.

_'Idiot'_, I thought to myself. _'It's not like I'm doing this just for you! I also wanted a reason to talk to you again!'_


	5. The distance between us

_**Authors note:**_ _Sooo, I know I said it would probably be a while before I updated, but this story is just impossible to put away. Also, my internet connection is failing me so there's not much else to do._

_This is a small step back on the intensity from the last chapter, so I grabbed the opportunity to introduce some new folks. You may or may not see them again. I don't plan this shit out in advance..._

_Though I think I'll pick up the pace again for the next chapter!_

_- Chris :P_

**Chapter 5 - The distance between us!**

_'I'm lost!'_

I couldn't believe it. How could I possibly be lost? It had been less than an hour since I walked this route in the opposite direction. All I had to do was to retrace my steps and I'd be back at the stadium, but somehow I couldn't find anything even slightly familiar around me. _'I should be able to recognize at least something to get me on the right track. Why can't I remember anything. Where did all my attention go on the way to that store?'_

Images of sleepy, purple eyes and smooth lips being licked clean appeared inside my head.

_'Right!'_ My eyes had been busy with other things back then. No wonder I couldn't remember where to go.

I looked at my watch. It was five past nine. The match had started. I wondered how they were doing.

"They're winning, of course! It's the Generation of Miracles for Gods sake! How could they not win!" The conversation of a group passing me cought my attention.

_'Generation of Miracles'_ That's what the guy with the glasses had said. If I remembered correctly, that was the nickname of Atsushis middle school team. I had read it several times in the tournament program.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not going to be an exciting match! I wanna see as much of it as possible!"

"You're right, Kagami, this is definitely a match worth watching. Come on guys! Let's hurry up! Anyone who can't keep up will have their training tripled!"

The only girl in the group had an evil look in her eyes as she turned around and started jogging through the masses of people. All the boys gave a loud sigh before they hurried after her.

_"They're talking about Atsushis match! They're headed for the stadium!'_ My feet had already started moving before my head could really understand what was going on. I just needed to follow them and I'd find my way back. I just had to keep up and don't loose sight of them! That was easier said than done, though, because the streets were filling with people as lunch time had just ended. And the two heavy bags of snacks I was carrying didn't make it any easier. As I struggled to get past important looking men in suits and women with baby strollers and shopping bags I got further and further behind. _'I can't lose them! I need to get to that match! Please make them slow down!'_

_..._

_'There it is! I made it! Thank God, I made it!'_ I stopped to catch my breath and clutched the pain in my chest. The run had lasted barely 5 minutes, but I felt like I had just finished a marathon. In my desperation to get back I had somehow managed to keep up with the group of running teens. I looked up just as they entered the stadium. None of them seemed to be even slightly out of breath.

_"Damn all basketball players for having way too much stamina!'_ I had decided in my mind that they were basketball players too. One of the boys had been really tall and several of the others wore different sports uniforms as well. They were probably playing for their old schools in the tournament too, I thought as I walked the few meters to the entrance. I flashed my tournament pass to the guards and went to find a seat. It wasn't easy as the hall was almost entirely filled, mostly by teens in uniforms. It was like every player in the tournament was there to watch. I knew Teikou was good, but were they really that good? In any case it seemed like everyone had the same opinion as the group I had followed here. This was a match worth watching!

I found a seat at the end of a row and sat down. I was finally able to watch them play! All around me I heard excited mumbling about the players and every time Teikou scored the hall roared in triumph and amazement.

I did not! I was way to shocked by what was going on down on that court. I had never seen play like this, even in America when I had been visiting my brother. Each of the players from Teikou had exceptional talent, each with a different style. There was Atsushi, whose size and strenght created the perfect defense, the dark skinned one, Aomine, made dribling and dunking look like childs play and the pretty-boy Kise had a wide range of amazing moves too. The one with the glasses had removed the tape he had worn on the fingers of his left hand and made all of his shots go in, even from the other side of the court. From time to time the ball suddenly changed direction and I relized it was the work of the invisible boy Kuroko, who specialized in passing. And then there was the captain, Akashi. There was just no way of describing it. All his movements, down to every little touch of the ball was perfect. It was like he was in full control of everything that happened in the game.

Slowly it dawned on me just how famous this team must be. The pamphlet had only mentioned that they were called the Generation of Miracles because they were all basketball geniuses in the same year, but that didn't even come close to describing what they were really like. It was something you had to see with your own eyes to fully understand!

I looked over at Atsushi. He was like a completely different person now. His usually lazy eyes had turned more intense and were completely focused on the game. I let my eyes glide over the rest of him. His muscular body, his hair tied up in a ponytail and a layer of sweat covering his skin and drenching his uniform. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. _This_ was what a true basketball player looked like!

...

The buzzer went off. The fourth quarter had ended. Teikou had won the match. It had been a crushing defeat for their opponents who had their score tripled by the Miracles. The players lined up, thanked eachother for a good match and turned to leave the court. Everyone in Teikou picked up their bags and left for the locker rooms. Atsushi, who was in the back of the group searched the stands and finally found where I was sitting. When his eyes met mine I held up the bag of snacks I had gotten for him and once again he smiled that unexpected smile I had seen in the candy shop. Then he turned around and left the court.

Five minutes later I was still sitting in the same seat. I wanted to go to wait for him outside the locker rooms, but I could barely feel my legs and I was not at all sure if they would carry me. I was numbed by the memory of that pretty smile and a pair of purple eyes from the other side of the court that were staring into mine as if we were standing just a few centimeters apart.


	6. True Intensions

_And there, like a bolt out of the blue, I'm back! After a serious case of the 'I-don't-wanna-write-anymore-syndrom' I decided that Atsushis birthday would be a good day to make a comeback. (Though he barely appears at all...)_

_The OOC-ness of Aomine is how I see him when he finally thinks that basketball is fun again and returns to his adorable, happy middle school self._

**Chapter 6 - True Intensions**

My legs were still prickling from the blood rushing back to my legs as I walked down the stairs from where I had been sitting in the stands. While I had waited for my legs to get back to normal the next match had started and the skidding sound of rubber against wood echoed through the cheers of the audience and the excited mumbering of the masses around me leaving the stadium. Everyone was discussing the match they had just seen and I tried to listen in on every conversation around me while the crowd slowly squeezed through the exit.

At the bottom of the stairs I broke free from most of the crowd and headed towards the locker rooms. I had never been here before so I was not sure where to go, but the masses of girls standing outside a pair of double doors drew my attention in their direction. I had a sneaky suspicion I knew why they were there so I walked towards them. The girls were all dressed in cute clothes and most of them were talking about Kise Ryota and didn't seem to have noticed that there had even been a basketball match happening at all. According to the tournament pamphlet, Kise was indeed a model and all the girls gathering here could only mean one thing. The locker rooms were past those double doors.

I settled down on a bench outside the crowd and waited. With everything that had happened today I still hadn't had a chance to finish my breakfast sandwich so I took the opportunity to eat it now. As hungry as I was now, even the dry convinience store bread tasted delicious. As I finished the last piece of my meal the crowd suddenly got noisier. Someone was coming through the doors. Though I didn't hear any fangirl screaming so it couldn't be Kise.

_'He's probably talking to the press.'_, I thought to myself as I watched the losing team leave the crowd of girls behind and exit the stadium. _'It must be hard work to be a celebrity. Being followed by journalists and fans wherever he goes.'_ As I pictured the generation of miracles talking to the press I realized something. The press! Where were they? Nowhere in the crowd of fangirls was there a single adult person who resembled a journalist. Not a single camera in sight except for the camera phones belonging to the fans.

_'Shouldn't this place be crawling with jounalists and cameras?'_ Come to think of it, I hadn't seen a single journalist since I had arrived. I thought about it for a while, but then I realized that there somewhere probably was a restricted area meant only for the press. It also seemed likely that they were allowed inside the locker room area. I picked up the blue credit card shaped tournament pass I had bought at the entrance and stared at it. _'I guess 'access to all tournament facilities' doesn't include everything. Too bad. I would have loved to check it out.'_ I put the pass back in my wallet with a loud sigh. There was nothing to do but wait for them to come out. I found my mp3-player in my bag and turned up the volume to drown away the noise of the crowd. Listening to their rambling would only give me a headache.

I had been sitting there for only a few minutes, curled up on the bench and humming along with the music in my ears when I noticed a dark shadow leaning over me. I looked up and met two dark blue eyes belonging to the ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki. He had obviously been trying to get my attention for a while, because he looked slightly annoyed. I turned off the music and turned back to him.

"Sorry, did you say something? I was kinda lost in thought." I hadn't noticed him leaving the locker rooms and I started to wonder if his invisible team mate's lack of presence was rubbing off on him. It seemed unlikely concidering his appearance. A tall, muscular body, dark skin and kind of scary looking. Now, though, the frown he had always had before was gone. Replaced by a look of what I could only interperate as amusement.

"You do that a lot, don't you?", he asked, his smile widening slightly.

"What? Think? You mean you don't?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Did you want something from me?" The teasing look in his eyes disappeared though his smile remained.

"You're looking for Murasakibara, right? He usually leaves last with Akashi so he should still be here. I forgot my phone and just came back to get it. You could come too if you want. Only players and journalists are allowed in, but it should be fine if you're with me." Now it was my turn to be amused. I just looked up at him with a small grin and didn't respond. "What?", he asked turning slightly defensive.

"Oh, nothing. You just never struck me as the kind of person who would actually help someone. Especially someone you've just met."

"I'm doing it for the both of us. If you don't bring him the candy you bought for him then he'll make us come with him again. It would be a bother!" He looked like he really meant it.

"He told you what I did?" I felt slightly embarrassed as I realized how obvious my intentions for doing it had been and looked away. If Aomine noticed my change in attitude, he didn't show it.

"We kind of guessed when he came back hands empty. So, are you coming?" He straightened up and turned to leave. I grabbed my bag and followed him. "Thank you, Aomine-san!"

He looked back at me. "You can thank me once we get safely through Kises army of fangirls". Then he turned and started making his way through the crowd. I stuck right behind him. The girls gave way for Aomine as they stared at him. He may not have been Kise, but he was still a very good looking and famous basketball player. I, on the other hand, was given looks telling me that any one of them would kill to be in my position. And I agreed with them. Entering the locker room of the Generation of Miracles was not something many girls would get to do. I couldn't help but feeling slightly important as Aomine made the security guards open the doors and dragged me inside.

As the doors closed behind us, I heard the sound of many loud voices close by. Aomine led me through the corridor and we reached a big room crowded with journalists and camera crew interviewing players and tournament staff. I could make out Kise standing in the middle of a particularly large and noisy group. As people started to notice who had just returned, they flocked around him to get him to answer their questions.

"Just follow me." Aomine ignored the cameras and walked towards a door with a sign saying "Locker Room 3 - Teikou". He held the door open for me. I walked in and he followed right after. The room we had just entered was smaller than the previous with a few people sitting on couches, drinking coffee and talking with each other. On the nearest couch sat Midorima Shintarou with a small black haired boy in a basketball uniform I didn't recognize

They looked up at us. "Back again? Did you forget something?", Midorima asked.

"My phone. Gonna go look for it. Take care of her for me!" Aomine pointed at me while he said it and then went in to the changing room. "I'll let him know you're here", he said before the door closed behind him.

The black haired boy looked at me with a grin. "Who's this? Aomines girlfriend?" I blushed slightly and was about to deny it when Midorima beat me to it.

"Shut up Takao! She's here for Murasakibara. She's got his snacks."

"Snacks?" The boy named Takao didn't quite seem to understand, but Midorima ignored him. "I didn't think you would come back. Offering to buy his stuff for him just seemed a little to nice."

"Thanks", I said, slightly insulted that he didn't trust me, but then again, I probably wouldn't have trusted someone who offered me the same. "I just wanted to repay him for helping me out."

The sound of loud voices appeared and then stopped again. Kise had come back. He looked around before turning towards Midorima. "Where did Aomine-cchi go? He just came back and now everyone's asking me who the girl is. What girl?" Midorima and Takao both pointed at me. Kise, who just then noticed me, broke out in a beautiful model smile. '_He's used to dealing with girls alright.'_, I thought smiling back.

"You came back!" He turned to Midorima again. "I told you she'd come back!" "Though you couldn't have chosen a worse person to go with you.", he told me seriously. "Now everyone is gonna think you're Aomine-cchis new girl."

"They couldn't possibly come to that conclusion just because he took me here!" Though I wasn't sure. Aomine was known to be with lots of girls.

"Their reaction just now says different."

"I doubt there's anything to worry about", Midorima shot in. "The press is always exaggerating."

"Come to think of it..." A thought had just struck my mind and the three boys looked at me. "Don't you guys get a little too much attention from the press? I mean, you're basically just normal high schoolers participating in a tournament, but it feels like you are world famous pros." It did seem very strange. I could understand that Kise was popular since he was a model, but the others, though being exceptional players, were still just playing high school basketball.

"That is the goal of the whole tournament." Kise answered with a small smile. "My modeling agency wanted to use basketball to improve my image as a model so they offered the basketball committee to sponsor the tournament if they arranged it. And then Akashi got involved and made them promote the whole team."

"You're right! This is all Akashis fault! He made us do a photo shoot!" Midorima didn't seem to like thinking about it.

"You're welcome, Shintarou!"

We all turned towards the changing room where Akashi Seijurou had just come out, followed by Aomine who held his phone in his right hand and Atsushi. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm back! I did promise after all!"

_**AN:**_ _How's that for a comeback! Not much Murasakibara. Sorry bout that! I wrote extra much to make up for it._

_I have now discovered that Aomine is a hard character to write even when I had already decided to make him a little OOC, while Midorima is the easiest to write possibly because we're so similar._

_And so, five of six Miracles have been introduced. Kuroko comes next! And now that I think about it, I haven't properly introduced the main character either. I've got lots of work for the next chapter then._

_Hopefully I won't wait for three eternities to update again._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI!_

_And see you soon, fic readers!_

_Chris :P_


	7. Rain

_AN: Well, konnichiwa there! The undisputed queen of slow updates is back yet again! I said I wouldn't wait three eternities to update, so I made it five. You must excuse me and my hopelessness. Also, my computer broke down with the worst possible timing (right before the exams) and I just recently got a new one._

**Chapter 7 - Rain**

I stood outside the entrance to the train station and looked around as I heaved a loud sigh. It had started to rain sometime in the afternoon and the people on the street rushed passed me under under colorful umbrellas trying to reach their destinations as dry as possible. I had never envied anyone as much as I did now. In my excitement to see the tournament and since the weather had been so nice earlier, I hadn't thought about bringing an umbrella, though now that I thought about it, the weather report might even have mentioned rain. Normally, I wouldn't mind rain. I might even go as far as to say I liked it. I liked the drumming sound of it and the feeling of the small droplets running down my face. Right now, however, I did not like it. Just a few minutes earlier, I had rummaged through my bag dozens of times in panic in search of my missing train pass, but after twenty minutes of searching the same places over and over I had to admit defeat and accept that I had lost it somewhere.

_And today was going so well until now._

I was starting to regret spending _all_ my money on snacks. I should have saved some of it just in case. But there was just no chance I would think rationally while faced with the opportunity to buy exclusive snacks like that. My logic had lost the moment I stepped inside the store.

I shivered slightly as I thought about how I would get home. My clothes were already damp from the minute long run between the stadium and the station and the idea of walking a whole hour to get home wasn't very tempting. My cell phone was no help either as it was still plugged in it's charger at home where I had forgotten it when I left. _I could always wait until it stops,_ I mumbled to myself while glaring at the gray sky. But the rain just kept falling harder. It didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. And even if it did, I'd still have to carry a heavy bag of snacks with me. Today just wasn't my day.

It was almost six o'clock and the last game of the day would probably end soon. I had been so surprised to see the high level of the players and teams participating in the tournament that I had ended up staying and watching a lot longer than I had planned to. Time had gone by so fast and I didn't take notice of what time it was until my stomach started making weird noises. It was hours since I ate last. I looked through my bag of snacks and picked up a pack of cookies. I ate them greedily while considering my options. Either walk home now and get soaked or wait and risk having to walk home after dark and being both soaked and frozen. _Let me have a third option please!_

Wait, there was a third option. There was an information desk in the stadium. I could go there and ask to use the phone. My mood brightened considerably at the thought and I sprinted back to the stadium. I wasn't gonna let my bad luck win this time!

The sliding doors of the stadium closed behind me and I headed towards where I remembered seeing the information desk earlier. Then another thought struck me and made me feel like a complete idiot. _Who am I supposed to call? I don't know anyone in this city!_ I had just moved here a few months ago and I lived alone. My lack of social skills had prevented me from getting particularly close to anyone at school, let alone getting their phone number. I was all alone. I cursed my anti-social personality as I felt my last bit of hope drain away. I looked out the windows. The rain was still pouring like there was no tomorrow. Though I was sure I'd regret it later I decided to wait it out for a while. I sat down on a bench in the entrance hall and suppressed a shiver as I felt my wet clothes sticking to my skin. I picked out a candy bar to munch on while waiting with my eyes fixed on the rain outside. I started thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

_Today was going so well a few hours ago._

…

"_I'm back! I did promise after all!" I smiled. Slightly embarrassed to have them all looking at me like I was some kind of alien._

"_Well, I'm leaving again.", Aomine said and walked out the door._

"_We should get going as well. As soon as Ryouta is done with the press." Akashi threw a look at Kise that clearly dared him to go back there._

"_No that's okay, I'm done!", Kise nervously replied, catching up on Akashis impatience. Then he turned to me. "Why don't you come with us? We're going to get some lunch" Then he leaned towards me and in a whisper, he added, "I'm sure Murasakibara-cchi wouldn't mind. I think he likes you." He straightened up and smiled teasingly. "I'll just go change first. Then we can go."_

_As he disappeared into the changing room, Akashis attention shifted to me. "Would you like to join us?" _

_I was still in shock after Kises last comment and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what to say. My face felt really hot and I was starting to panic. I took a deep breath and with a forced smile I looked at Atsushi, handed him his bag of snacks and leftover change before I turned to Akashi. "T__hanks, but I don't have any money left. Besides, I want to watch a few more matches. Maybe some other time" Then I turned away and left as fast as I could._

…

A sudden eruption of loud and excited voices brought me back to the present and I watched as the spectators from the last match of the day walked down the stairs and exited the building. The words I really regretted not saying still echoing in my head. '_Come with you? Sure, I'd love to. I haven't eaten in hours. Where are we going?'_ My day could have ended so much better if only I hadn't been such a coward. Of course, considering I had no money, it wouldn't have made much of a difference. Or so I tried telling myself.

"Excuse me. Are you okay?" A soft voice right next to me asked. I looked to my left and immediately flinched away as I met the light blue eyes of Teikous invisible player.

"Kuroko-kun, right?", I asked startled. He had a concerned look in his eyes that I didn't understand.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well, you were crying so I assumed something was wrong and I thought I'd check."

"Crying?", I asked, confused. Then I reached my hand up and touched my cheeks. I was surprised to find wet streaks on my face. "You're right, I didn't notice. It's nothing." I wiped the tears away, not really sure why I was crying. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Really."

He didn't look convinced, but he decided to drop the topic. "I heard you made it back with Murasakibara-kuns snacks." _They must have told him when they met up with him for lunch. "_Akashi-kun said they invited you to come, but you declined and left in a hurry."

I flinched slightly at the memory, and looked down as the tears were threatening to com back. All kinds of confusing thoughts flew around in my head.

"I panicked! I actually wanted to come, but I didn't have any money and then Kise-kun made that stupid comment and before I knew it I had left and it was to late. I think I've made a mistake I'm definitely gonna regret."

"Ah.", Kuroko responded beside me and I realized I had voiced my thoughts out loud. I quickly turned to him to tell him to forget what I just said, but before I could, he spoke again. "You should try to fix the mistake before you start regretting it."

"What?", I said, while trying to figure out why a person with such a passive personality was trying to help me. "I don't think it's that easily fixed. The opportunity passed a long time ago." I felt like my negativity had reached the point of no return.

"Then you just have to create a new opportunity. I'm sure Murasakibara-kun would want a chance to see you again and thank you properly."

"Eh? You knew what this was about?" _'_H_e's more perceptive than he looks!'_

Kuroko just looked at me with an expression I chose to interpret as a smile, though there really was no way of telling. "Wait here!", he said and walked over to the information desk, borrowed a pen and some paper and scribbled something on it. Then he returned and handed me the note. I opened it and stared at the letters.

"That's Murasakibara-kuns mail address. You should contact him. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you." He watched me for a few seconds before he got up to leave.

"Thank you!", I said, feeling a little better, and then I added, "No offense, but you never really struck me as a person who would care about other peoples problems. Least of all someone you don't even know."

He looked at me again. "None taken. Akashi-kuns first impressions of people are usually right. He mentioned that something about you caught his interest so I think we will all benefit from this in one way or another." That made me feel uneasy somehow.

"Well then, I'll be going." He turned around and walked away. I stared at him as he walked out the door, opened his umbrella and disappeared. _What was he doing here this late? They only had that one match today. And he had an umbrella so he wasn't waiting for the rain to stop._

_Wait, the rain!_ _I still have no way of getting home! _I had to ask Kuroko a favor. It was the only way. I got up in a hurry and dashed towards where I had seen Kuroko disappear. With everything that had just happened I had completely forgotten about my dilemma. As I rounded the first corner I spotted him heading towards the subway station.

_He did tell me to create new opportunities. I think I just found my third option!_

**AN:** New chapter, BANZAI! Finished it in record speed as soon as I actually bothered starting. Kuroko feels a little OOC, but I just keep telling myself it's because of Akashi. I'm sure the little demon has some kind of plan or something. Got a few ideas running around.

I have discovered that writing is more fun than studying for exams so I might end up doing it more, though you shouldn't expect me to update too soon. I'm a lazy person by nature with an extreme selective memory. I do apologize -_-'

Later guys

- Chris :P


End file.
